The present disclosure generally relates to determining three dimensional position information of objects, and specifically to dynamically controlling structured light illumination intensity such that it falls within a prescribed dynamic range.
Structured illumination provides for a class of techniques to recover three-dimensional information for a scene. For instance, a captured image of a scene illuminated with a structured light pattern may be analyzed to determine the three-dimensional position information of the objects present in the captured image. The analysis of the captured image may include analyzing the distortion of the structured light pattern to determine the distance between the objects reflecting the structured light pattern and the imaging device used to capture the image. The ability to recover both close and far, or low and high reflectivity, objects in the same scene can be challenging due to the limited dynamic range in any actual camera setup. Accordingly, an image of the scene may include portions (pixels saturated) that are not suitable for recovery of three-dimensional information.